Troublemaker
by writinggod7
Summary: Natsu Dragneel was known as a troublemaker, everywhere he went trouble followed him. He always got into fights which always resulted in him getting expelled. He hated this but he couldn't help it, that is until a certain blonde helps him get rid of his ways. Nalu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfiction ever so I hope you like it and tell me what you think about it!**

 _Italics=Thoughts: 'She's cute'_

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 1

Natsu was a 17 year old guy with pink hair, he was fairly tall and pretty muscular, he was now going to his 4th high school. The reason for this is he's a troublemaker, everywhere he goes trouble follows him.

At every school he's been to he's been expelled due to fights, he hated his troublemaker life but he couldn't help it.

His father's was named Igneel, but sadly he passed away when Natsu was a child as did his mother, Natsu was alone, he didn't have anyone except himself and his oddly blue cat named Happy.

Everywhere Natsu went Happy went, they were inseparable. Luckily for Natsu he had a very good friend in Magnolia, Gray Fullbuster. They had been childhood friends but they had to part ways since Gray's dad had gotten a huge job offer in Magnolia and he had to accept it.

Gray's parents were pretty wealthy so he had a pretty good amount of money, enough to move out and get his own apartment at the age of 17.

Natsu didn't really like to depend on other people to do things for him but he had no other option since it was either that or being homeless.

The real reason why Natsu got into so many fights was because of bullies and stuck up people. He hated bullies. Every time he saw someone getting bullied had to act, the other type of people he hated were the ones that loved to brag and think they're all that and that just irritated Natsu since they thought they were better than everyone else.

Natsu was already registered into Fairy Tail High and he started his first day tomorrow and to be honest he was kind of excited because he would get to hang out with his childhood friend a lot more now. He had made a promise to himself that he would try extra hard to not get in fights and not get expelled, he was gonna do everything he could in order to leave his troublemaking life behind.

Natsu looked over at Gray and gave him a wide grin "thanks a lot man..if it weren't for you I'd be out on the streets right now," Natsu said.

Gray chuckled and looked at him "hey don't worry about it, but you owe me though," he replied.

Natsu laughed and nodded "big time, am I right Happy?" he said down to his cat who just rubbed up on his leg and meowed.

"So how's life around this big city?" Natsu asked

.

"It's actually pretty good, me and all my friends from school hang out a lot and there's a lot of fun things to do," Gray replied.

"Well I'm gonna go hit the hay, first day of school tomorrow and I don't wanna oversleep," Natsu said and left to his room with Happy. Gray just nodded and did the same going over to his room to get some rest.

The next day Natsu had woken up to his loud alarm clock and groaned hitting it hard for it to shut up. He slowly but surely got up and got dressed then went to brush his teeth.

"Hurry up man or were gonna be late!" Gray called out

"Hold up man it's way too early for me!" he replied and walked out the restroom and went over to Gray's kitchen.

He quickly got some breakfast and followed Gray out to his car and got inside. Once they got to school they quickly went into the office and got Natsu's schedule. Gray looked at it and smiled "Would you look at that we have a couple of classes together," he said and Natsu nodded and looked around as they made their way to Gray's friends which made Natsu walk a bit slower.

Once they got to the table they were sitting at a girl with red hair looked at Gray "Hey Gray," she said and then looked over at Natsu "and who might this be?" she asked.

"This is a childhood buddy of mine, his name is Natsu," he said.

Natsu looked at them but one in particularly caught his eye, he stared at this beautiful blonde girl sitting next to the redhead. The blonde noticed Natsu staring so she looked at him but he quickly looked away slightly blushing _'Why am I blushing! She's just a girl..but a really cute one too..snap out of it Natsu!'_ he thought and looked at all of them. "Hey" he simply said and looked over at the blonde who had now been staring at him, she quickly looked away and blushed a bit which caused Natsu to smile _'Yup I'm definitely not getting kicked out of this school,'_ he thought.

Everyone said hi back to Natsu and Gray began to introduce him to everyone "The redhead is Erza Scarlet, that's Gajeel Redfox," he said and pointed to a guy with a with piercings and long hair, ' _He looks like someone I'd get along with'_ , "next to him is his girlfriend Levy McGarden, then next to her is Mirajane," he said and I looked over at the girl with gray hair. "The two next to her are her brother Elfman and Lisanna." _'She's cute but nothing compared to Lucy..god damn it brain stop!'_ "Finally the one between Erza and Lisanna is Lucy" he said "nice to meet you" she smiled holding her hand out for me to shake, he nodded and shook her hand.

' _She might be cute but my time here might not be permanent so I shouldn't get too close to her'_

The bell rung signaling that first period will start soon so they all headed to theirs, turns out Natsu had first period with Lucy. Once they got there Natsu went and sat in the back corner just to mind his business. Lucy was the type of girl that liked to make new friends and she figured she should try and get to know him better since he was pretty cute and already friends with Gray so she went and sat next to Natsu which he thought was kind of weird.

"Hey.." she said kind of shyly since he had kind of a bad boy troublemaking look due to his pink hair.

"Hi," he said sitting up and looked at her

"Well, I figured since you're friend's with Gray and he's also my friend..we should get to know each other."

Natsu clenched his jaw "sorry but no thanks."

Lucy had a look of sadness in her eyes and just nodded "Oh.."

"I'm sure you're a great person it's just that I don't know if I'll be staying here for long.." He said and Lucy looked at him "what do you mean?" she asked and Natsu just shook his head "don't worry about that."

"Well I'm sorry for trying to be your friend!" she said harshly and moved somewhere else which made Natsu feel very guilty.

Suddenly into the class came a jock with blonde hair and a lighting bolt shaped scar on one of his eyes, he was big and strong, someone you wouldn't want to pick a fight with. He then went over to Lucy and smirked at her "Hey hot stuff, so have you thought about the date I asked you out on?" he smirked.

"I'd never go out with someone like you Laxus," Lucy spat back coldly which just made Laxus laugh.

"Aww come on baby don't be like that..you know you want me to do things to you..dirty things!" he laughed which disgusted both Lucy and Natsu as he was barely keeping his cool.

"You disgusting fuckboy!" she yelled which got the classes attention which Laxus just laughed at. Lucy rolled her eyes and got her stuff and tried to move to another seat but Laxus gripped her wrist lightly which made Lucy yelp in pain.

Natsu heard this and clenched his jaw and looked over to the teacher to see if he'd do something but he then noticed that he still wasn't there yet since class didn't start for another 10 minutes.

"Let me go Laxus please!" Lucy said with a hint of fear in her voice. This made Laxus smirk and laugh "You sound so hot when you beg," he licked his lips.

Lucy looked at him with fear in her eyes and she began to tremble a bit "L-Laxus please let me go.." she stuttered which caused him to laugh "What's wrong blondie? Cats got your tongue? Don't worry cause after I'm done with you, you probably won't be able to walk or talk straight" he smirked which made Lucy gulp and tears began to form in her eyes since she saw no one was standing up for her and they were letting Laxus get away with this, but then again she couldn't really blame them all since Laxus is a big guy and could easily snap them in half if they tried to interfere.

"So what's you answer to that date sweet cheeks?" he smirked tightening his grip on Lucy's wrist which caused her to flinch and whimper in pain.

Natsu had enough and had a look of rage in his eyes, he stood up and looked at Laxus "I'm pretty sure she already said no to that now let her go before I make you regret touching her," Natsu said which surprised everyone in the classroom even Laxus since no one had ever talked to him like that before which just caused him to get pissed, let go of Lucy, and look at Natsu.

"And who're you pinkie?" he growled.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel, and if you don't leave Lucy alone I'll become your worst nightmare."

* * *

 **So there it is guys! The first chapter to my first ever Fanfic**

 **I hope you liked it and review so I can see if you liked this first chapter and things I need to improve on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys first I'd like to apologize for the mistakes from last chapter such as me saying Mirajane has gray hair when she has white hair and Natsu saying Lucy's name before he even learned it. It won't happen again but here's chapter 2. Enjoy :)**

 _Italics=Thoughts: 'She's cute'_

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 2

Laxus looked at Natsu up and down then smirked "I know you...your name is Natsu isn't it?"

"Why do you care?" Natsu growled.

"Well from all the rumors I've heard you're quite the troublemaker aren't you? You get into fights, y-"

"Enough!" Natsu interrupted him.

"The only reason why I ever get into fights is because of disgusting people like you trying to take advantage of others!" Natsu said beginning to calm down.

"Is that right? Then explain the rumor of you kil-"

"I SAID ENOUGH!" Natsu yelled with that look of rage coming back into his eyes.

"Ohhhh it looks like I hit a nerve there!" Laxus laughed which just got Natsu even more pissed. "Now why don't you come here and make me shut up," Laxus said taking his jacket off.

"Gladly!" Natsu replied taking off his hoodie exposing his white scarf with dragon scale like patterns. The reason why he had this scarf was because it's the only thing his late father had left him, since Igneel didn't have much money he hoped this scarf could make up for it and it did. Natsu rarely ever takes the scarf off and he would probably even protect it with his life, he treasured that scarf.

Natsu took off his scarf and put it next to his hoodie and began to walk towards Laxus with a pissed off looking face.

That's when Lucy stepped in between them and held her arms out to stop them "Enough! Laxus get out of here and leave me alone now!" Lucy yelled.

Laxus just looked at her with an emotionless face and slapped her pushing her back and making her fall and hit some desks, everyone gasped.

Natsu lost it. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" he yelled. Rage took over his body and he was ready to kill Laxus. He ran towards Laxus and immediately let him have it. He started throwing punches on punches hitting his face and stomach but Laxus wasn't going to lose a fight that easily. He managed to block one of Natsu's punches and got him straight in the face.

Natsu groaned in pain and hit his stomach knocking his air out and punched his face as hard as he could which caused Laxus to stumble back and fall surprising everyone since Laxus had never lost a fight. Natsu thought that was enough since no teacher was around and he definitely didn't want to get expelled on his first day.

He went up to Laxus who was back on his feet in pain and trying to catch his breath. Natsu got him by the collar and slammed him against the wall having an evil and rageful look in his eyes "Leave before I actually do kill you. And if you ever so much as put one finger on Lucy again I promise you that next time I will kill you."

Laxus glared at him but he just got his jacket and left and Natsu hurried over to Lucy who was still on the floor in pain. Natsu helped Lucy up but she could barely stand as she was dizzy since she hit her head on a desk.

"You ok?" Natsu said softly his voice filled with worry

Lucy looked up at him, there was tears in his eyes, it was obvious she wanted to cry. Natsu quickly put on his scarf and hoodie and picked her up and began to walk to the nurse's office.

When they were about to leave the classroom the bell rung and the teacher finally showed up and looked at them. "Um she's not really feeling well I'm taking her to the nurse's office" he said and the teacher nodded.

On the way to the nurse's office Lucy held onto Natsu and began to cry into his chest. Natsu frowned and sat down on the stairs "shh shh it's ok Lucy...he won't lay a finger on you ever again...I promise." Lucy nodded and sniffled looking up at him "thank you..for standing up for me when no one did."

Natsu smiled "don't worry about it, I hate people like him, I hate bullies."

Lucy wiped her tears and nodded sniffling.

"About earlier...I want to really be your friend I really do, I want to get to know you and hang out with you...but I feel like my past will eventually catch up with me, and if that does happen I'll get kicked out of this school and I'll have to leave and hurt the people I got close to.."

Lucy frowned and rested her head on his shoulder "what happened in your past Natsu...what makes you not want to get close to me?"

Natsu looked down "I'll tell you one day. I promise. It just can't be today I'm sorry."

"Don't worry I won't pressure you into telling me...but I really want to get to know you.." _'Maybe we can even be more than just friends'_ she thought.

Natsu nodded and smiled "ok..my name is Natsu Dragneel, I'm 17 years old and I love to play sports especially soccer, and I also have a blue cat named Happy."

Lucy smiled "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm also 17 years old and I mostly like to run, oh and I also like to read..a lot.." she chuckled "as a matter of fact I'm writing my own little novel right now."

"Are you really? Well I'm not much of a reading guy but tell me when you're finished with it so I can read it!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed a bit and nodded smiling "of course! Well after my friend Levy reads it because I promised her she'd be the first one to read it."

Natsu nodded "I'm ok with that. Do you still feel dizzy or do you want to go back to class?" he asked.

"I'm ok now, we should get back to class though, we've been out here for quite a bit."

Natsu nodded and helped her up, they walked back into their classroom and sat in their seats where Lucy quickly began to take down notes meanwhile Natsu just spaced out for the rest of the class

Natsu was a bit late to lunch since he had to stay after class to quickly copy down some notes he missed, once he was in the cafeteria he spotted Gray and the rest of his friends and began to walk over to them.

"HE DID WHAT!?" Both Gajeel and Gray yelled at the same time.

"I'll kill him I swear to god, that was the last straw with that little fucker!" Gajeel yelledl.

"Gajeel calm down you're making a scene!" said Levy as she tried to pull her boyfriend back down to his seat.

Natsu arrived at their table and took an empty seat between Gray and Lucy but he also noticed there was some new faces who gave him a strange look since they hadn't met him yet.

"Guys don't worry about it! Natsu here stood up for me and kicked his ass! He wiped the floor with Laxus!" Lucy said which caused Natsu to blush and chuckle.

Everybody's eyes widened since they couldn't believe that someone like Natsu could take on someone like Laxus, well everybody but Gray that is, he knew that Natsu was capable of amazing things. After all, the only reason why Gray was even letting Natsu stay at his place was because if it weren't for him he wouldn't even be here.

Gajeel smirked "So I see you kicked Laxus's ass, you're not so bad after all," he said which earned a smile from Natsu.

Gray looked at Natsu "So you can see that there's some people that you haven't met" he said and Natsu just nodded.

"Well this girl next to me is my girlfriend Juvia" he said and I looked over at the girl next to him, she was really pretty, had blue hair, and midnight blue eyes. "She's Cana" he said signaling over to a girl who basically just had a bikini bra on.

"Cana..I feel like I've heard your name before but I just can't remember"

Cana looked at him closely "Maybe from my dad Gildarts..he goes out a lot and meets a lot of people" she said yawning "God I need some booze" she said.

Natsu's eyes widened "Wait you meant to tell me that your dad is Gildarts!? Is he here in town!?"

"Yeah he just arrived yesterday." She said looking at him

"Sweet you think you can take me to your house so I can go and talk to him!?" he asked and Canna just nodded "sure I guess."

Lucy looked over at Natsu "How do you know Gildarts?" she asked.

Natsu just smiled and looked at her "Gildarts taught me everything I know about fighting, he was my teacher!"

Everyone's eyes widened again "God no wonder you could take on Laxus you were trained by a real man which makes you a real man!" Elfman said which caused everyone to laugh.

The rest of the day went by smoothly for Natsu, Laxus didn't bother Lucy anymore and it turned out he and Lucy had every class together and they even had some classes with other friends such as Gray for example.

Once back at Gray's place Natsu took his shoes off and groaned stretching and laid down on the couch. "Today was quite a day, I got into a fight, no one found out, and I got to know Lucy a bit more..and she's pretty damn amazing."

Gray chuckled and sat down on a chair and turned the TV on "It seems that the Natsu Dragneel has a crush" he smirked

"I do not!" Natsu blushed and looked away so Gray wouldn't notice it.

"Yes you do you're even blushing!" Gray laughed.

"I am not moron it's just hot in here!" Natsu replied.

"Dude the AC is on full blast!" Gray said continuing to laugh.

"Oh shut up Gray and go make dinner I'm starving!"

"When aren't you hungry?" Gray said and went into the kitchen and began to make dinner for the both of them

* * *

 **Well that's it guys I hoped you liked this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to review and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 3!**

 **Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**

 _Italics=Thoughts: 'She's cute"_

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Chapter 3

"NATSU HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Gray yelled as he quickly got his backpack

Natsu came out of the restroom and got his backpack and ran out the door with gray "It's not my fault! That stupid alarm didn't wake me up!"

"That's because you're a heavy sleeper you moron now hurry up!" Gray said as he began sprinting with Natsu right behind him.

"Don't call me a moron you moron!"

"You don't have anything better to say besides saying what I just said!?" Gray laughed

"Oh shut up I'll kick your ass!"

"Bring it on anytime pinkie!"

Once they arrived at the school they stopped to catch their breaths and went over to the table where their friends were at.

Natsu took a seat next to Lucy and Gray sat next to Juvia.

"Where were y'all and why were y'all late?" Asked Lucy.

"Well pinkie over there decided to sleep through his alarm and that's why were late! We don't even have enough time to get breakfast!" Gray said as the bell signaling first period will start soon, rung.

"Hey it's not my fault my alarm wasn't loud enough popsicle stick!" Natsu said as he and Lucy began to walk to their first period.

Once there, Natsu and Lucy sat down next to each other and got their things out, while they waited for the teacher showed up they just started talking about their life but Natsu still wouldn't tell her that much about him which made Lucy frustrated.

The teacher then finally showed up and they began class. Throughout the class Natsu just spaced out, copied down some notes here and there but mostly he was just staring at Lucy.

' _She's so cute...I should ask her out on a date sometime..wait what, you barely met the girl yesterday and you already want to ask her out? Snap out of it Natsu!'_ he thought. He shook his head and for the rest of the period he just copied down notes since he had promised himself he'd try and get good grades this year.

After the bell rung Natsu put his stuff in his backpack and waited for Lucy, once she was done they began to walk to their second period which was the same since they somehow had the exact same schedule.

Once in their second period they sat next to each other again and soon the rest of their classmates started to come in. Then finally came this short girl with blue hair into the class and went over to Lucy and Natsu since the only seat available was in front of theirs. "Excuse me...is this seat taken.." she said shyly and timidly.

Lucy looked at her and gave her a warm smile "you can go ahead and sit there!"

"Thanks.." said the girl shyly also giving Lucy a shy smile as she sat down.

"I haven't seen you around...are you new here?" Lucy asked the girl.

"Huh? oh yeah, I just transferred here today, my name is Wendy Marvell,"

Natsu looked at her and gave her a grin "Well hi there Wendy! I'm Natsu Dragneel and my friend here asking all the questions is Lucy Heartfilia!"

"Hey I'm just trying to get to know her!" said Lucy which earned a giggle from Wendy.

"Well it's nice to meet the both of you" she said and looked down then looked at them "hey um..do you mind if I sit with y'all at lunch, since I'm new here I don't really have any friends.."

"Of course you can Wendy you're our friend now and soon at lunch we'll introduce you to the rest of our friends so you can have even more friends!" said Natsu enthusiastically.

Lucy looked at him and smiled _'he has such an open heart'_ she thought then looked at Wendy "yeah just look for us when lunch starts and we'll introduce you to everyone else!" she said and Wendy nodded now giving them a full confident smile.

The next two periods went by quickly for Natsu, and they were now making their way to the cafeteria until they heard a laugh "aww what's wrong little bitch? You're just so short and I had to pick on you I mean just look at you!" he laughed and the girl teared up and cry.

Once Natsu heard crying he got mad. He hated bullies. He began to walk over and saw some guy standing above a crying Wendy with her books and papers all over the floor.

"Aww come on don't cry now" he said and pulled his phone out to record but before he could Natsu ran over and shoved him with nothing but pure anger in his eyes.

"Hey what the hell is your problem man!" the bully yelled at Natsu.

"What's my problem!? What's your problem picking on a little girl who can't defend herself! Now you better get the fuck out of here!" Natsu yelled angrily as Lucy helped Wendy up and comforted her.

The bully laughed "Oh yeah? And if I don't get out of here? What are you gonna do about it you prick."

Natsu was about to answer but someone managed to say something before him. "Then we're going to make you regret the day you were ever born you asshole." Gajeel said and walked over to Natsu and was getting ready to fight the bully.

The bully looked at them both and clenched his jaw knowing damn well that if he would get into a fight with them he'd definitely get his ass kicked. "This isn't over," he said and walked away, Natsu and Gajeel looked over at each other and both had a little smirk on their faces, they went over to Wendy who was getting comforted by both Lucy and Levy.

"You ok?" both Natsu and Gajeel asked and Wendy just sniffled and nodded, they all got Wendy's books and papers and helped it get sorted into her backpack. "If anyone ever bullies you feel free to tell me or Gajeel and we'll take care of them," Natsu told Wendy as Gajeel nodded.

Wendy smiled up at them and hugged them both, Natsu chuckled and hugged her back. "Oh come on kid you don't have to get all sappy!" whined Gajeel which earned a laugh from all of them. "Just accept the hug Gajeel" said Levy and Gajeel just grunted a "fine" and hugged Wendy back.

After all of that was settled they went over to the cafeteria and sat at the table where all their friends were sitting at, "why are y'all late to lunch? Especially you Natsu, you're never late to lunch and who's the new girl?" Gray asked.

"Well we were on our way here but some guy was bullying Wendy here and made her cry" Natsu began.

"Yeah so me and Salamander scared that little pussy off, he'll know better than to try and bully her again."

"Salamander?" Natsu asked

"Well your hair is a pinkish/salamander color so why not?" Gajeel shrugged as he got out his lunch.

"Another bully?" Gray asked and looked at Wendy and gave her a reassuring smile "Well if you're a friend of Natsu and Lucy's you're a friend of ours am I right guys?" Gray asked and everyone agreed with him which made Wendy tear up.

"Great look at what you did you icicle you made her cry!" yelled Natsu.

"No no it's not that...it's just that I've never had any real friends before...and this really means alot to me.." Wendy said as she smiled at them and wiped her tears away.

"Well none of us are fans of bullying so if someone picks on you you can tell any of us and we'll take care of them" said Gray and he got "yeah's" from everyone which made Wendy really happy.

After introducing Wendy to everyone, everybody just ate lunch and talked about making plans for this weekend. After lunch they all made their way to their classes, Natsu looked over at Lucy just admiring her beautifulness until he decided to speak up "so um..Lucy..um..a-are you doing anything this weekend?" Natsu asked.

Lucy looked over at Natsu and smirked "Is Natsu Dragneel asking me out on a date?" she raised her eyebrow which caused Natsu to blush. "Maybe," he replied.

"Well no Natsu, I'm not doing anything this weekend, why?" she smiled at him which caused him to blush more "W-well I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go see a movie or go out to lunch with me…?" he said quietly which made Lucy giggle "What was that Natsu, I couldn't hear you."

"I was wondering if you'd like to go watch a movie or go out to get some lunch or something with me this weekend."

Lucy blushed slightly and smiled "I'd love to."

"Ok so then it's a date!" Natsu said enthusiastically which earned another giggle form Lucy.

' _I JUST GOT A DATE WITH LUCY! SWEET!"_ thought Natsu.

Lucy nodded "yeah..it's a date" she said and they both made their way to class.

' _OH MY GOD I'M GONNA GO ON A DATE WITH NATSU THIS WEEKEND!' Lucy though._

Once back at Grays house Natsu smile and looked at Gray "hey man guess what!?" he said.

Gray looked at him and raised an eyebrow "What happened?" he asked.

"I'm going on a date with Lucy this weekend!" Natsu said excitedly.

"You managed to get a date with Lucy! That's awesome man!" replied Gray.

"I know!" said Natsu as he petted Happy who was on his lap.

"Well that's good for you dude but I'm pretty hungry, want me to order some pizza?" Gray asked which Natsu said yes to.

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 3 guys!**

 **Don't forget to review and see you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Happy Valentines Day!**

 **Lol this I started my first ever fanfic a few days ago and I've uploaded every day, why? Well honestly because I love writing and want to share my thoughts with the world, and what better way to do it than with characters from my second favorite anime. (Dragon Ball will always be my most favorite anime of all time but only because I grew up watching Dragon ball and I've been knowing it way longer than Fairy Tail but Fairy Tail is an amazing anime it has an amazing story!) But anyways enough about me rambling here's a cute chapter for valentines day!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The week flew by fast and before he knew it, it was Saturday and he was panicking. "Gray I don't know what to wear! My date with Lucy is in a few hours and I literally don't know what to wear!" yelled Natsu.

Gray groaned and looked at him "shut up flame breath you're acting like such a girl, just put on something casual but make sure that it doesn't look too normal but at the sametime make sure it doesn't look to fancy."

Natsu stared at him "and you're calling me a girl" he said and picked out an outfit and showed Gray, "Perfect" he said and went to go watch TV.

Natsu got his towel and went to shower, he still had 2 hours to kill before he had to go and meet Lucy. He was in the shower for a while thinking about how this date was going to go. They were going to meet up at the movies and were going to watch a scary movie, which Natsu had to do a lot of begging for, after that they were going to go eat somewhere, then they were just going to walk around Magnolia and have some fun.

After the shower he put on some boxers then got dressed, he was wearing some white jeans that had a few rips at the knees, with some black and white high top vans, a normal white t-shirt and a black _Tommy Hilfiger_ jacket. He didn't really bother for his hair since no matter how hard he tried it always stayed the same way, after he was done he went to the living room and watched TV with Gray to kill some time.

Once the time drew near Natsu got his phone and walked to the door "Gray I'm leaving!" he called out and walked out the door and walked to the movie theatre. Once at the movie theatre Lucy wasn't there yet so he sat on a bench and was just on his phone waiting for her.

After a while Natsu felt a pair of hands cover his eyes, "guess who?" he heard. He chuckled "mm well you do smell like vanilla so I'm gonna say Lucy?" Lucy took her hands off Natsu's eyes and sat down next to him smiling "yup" she said and giggled.

Natsu looked at her and smiled "so you ready to watch the movie?" Natsu asked which Lucy shook her head to "No Natsu! And why do we have to watch a scary movie! I told you I hate them!" Lucy whined which just made Natsu chuckle, "Well you don't have to worry Lucy because I'm here" Natsu smiled which made Lucy blush a bit.

They both stood up and went to go buy their tickets which Natsu paid for even though Lucy said she could pay for her own, but Natsu still ended up paying for both of theirs. They decided to not get any snacks since they were going to go eat right after this anyways.

It was on the way to the hall where the movie was going to be played that Natsu got a good look at what Lucy was wearing. She was wearing some black boots (the ones that go a little above your ankles), some blue colored jeans that hugged her ass and Natsu being a guy couldn't help but stare, she was also wearing a white blouse that should've been kind of loose but it wasn't due to the size of her boobs.

' _Oh my god they're huge! What the hell stop staring you fucking pervert!'_ Natsu thought while walking besides Lucy. They walked into the hall and went to pick out their seats, they laid them back and soon after that the movie started.

As soon as the movie started Lucy curled up into a ball and when there would be jumpscares or scary music she'd yelp a bit and cover her eyes. Natsu looked at her and put up the cup holder, "Come here" he smiled which caused Lucy to blush but she nodded and went over to him. Natsu pulled her close and put her arm around her as Lucy laid her head on his chest.

Sometime during the movie Natsu began to play with Lucy's hair which Lucy didn't seem to mind. Every time a scary part would pass Lucy would turn away from the screen and put her face in Natsu's neck.

Natsu was enjoying this movie, he loved scary movies and to top it off he had a beautiful goddess cuddled up to him and she didn't mind him playing with her hair.

After the movie ended they still didn't move from each other which none of them seem to have minded, Lucy looked up at Natsu "next time I'm picking the movie understand?" Natsu just laughed a bit and nodded "fine fine! But you have to admit it was a good movie!" he said which Lucy just shook her head to.

After leaving the theatre they began to walk towards the restaurant they were going to eat at which was close by. Once there they took a seat and looked down at the menu which immediately caused Natsu to drool which caused Lucy to giggle.

Lucy ordered a salad and a burger meanwhile Natsu ordered a steak, a burger, and some fries to go with that. Once the food arrived Lucy began to eat but Natsu was literally devouring his food without biting, Lucy was amazed at how fast this boy could eat without even choking.

Natsu was done with his food meanwhile Lucy was still eating so he decided to start some conversation. "So how'd you meet Gray?" Natsu asked which made Lucy begin to think for a bit. "Mmmm it was because of Levy, she was my first friend at Fairy Tail and that exact same weekend she invited me out with her friends and that's how I met Gray and everyone else."

Natsu nodded and Lucy looked at him "how did you meet Gray? If I heard correctly he said you were childhood friends." Natsu laid his head back and smiled "the truth is...I saved Gray's life and that's how I met him.." Lucy put her fork down and looked at Natsu being curious about this story.

Natsu chuckled and nodded "to be honest it wasn't even that long ago..it was when we were 13 years old, I don't think that's even considered childhood friends but he was my first friend."

Lucy looked at him in disbelief "Wow, you had your very first friend when you were 13?" she asked and Natsu nodded.

"If I remember correctly...I was just walking around town with my cat Happy when I began to hear grunts and yells of pain, I ran over to see what was going on and I saw Gray getting jumped by 3 guys. Now three on one isn't fair at all so me being the person that I am, I went to help Gray and managed to get two off of them but there was still one punching him. I quickly stood up and tackled the last guy off of him, he tried to stand up but he couldn't and he started coughing blood and he once told me that his vision was getting blurry when that happened, but anyways I knew he needed a hospital and fast."

Lucy looked intrigued at the story, so much so that she forgot all about her food and just stared at Natsu telling the story not caring if her food went cold.

"I somehow someway managed to beat all three of them up…" Natsu looked like he was about to say something but he decided it was best not to tell that part, "I took Gray to the hospital and we then became best friends shortly after that."

"Wow…" was the only thing Lucy could say when Natsu finished his story, if it weren't for Natsu Gray would've been beaten to death, but what she didn't know was that there was something else that happened that day, how Natsu really saved Gray's life.

"Yeah…after that day I became known as the pink-haired troublemaker" Natsu said which Lucy giggled at then looked at him "are you still a troublemaker?" she asked and Natsu frowned "yes...sadly...I hate it but I can't help it, everywhere I go trouble follows me, I got expelled from my last school because of too many fights."

Lucy looked at him and frowned "don't worry Natsu, I'll help you get rid of your troublemaking ways.." she smiled at him which caused Natsu to give her a huge grin "thanks Lucy, you're the best."

Natsu asked for the bill and then went to the restroom, as soon as he left to the restroom some guy came and sat next to Lucy "I see your friend over there left for a bit, so you mind if I can have your number cutie?"

Lucy made a disgusted face "As if! Now get away from me you creep!" she said and the guy got closer to her "you don't mean that now do you baby?" he asked and smirked. Lucy gulped and fear began to go through her body as the guy got her wrists, she tried to move them away but he was too strong, she also noticed that his face was getting too close to hers.

She closed her eyes and whimpered in fear but she then felt that he was tugged off her, she then heard a slam. She opened her eyes to find Natsu grabbing him by the collar and slamming the guy against the wall, "I know who you are...you're Natsu Dragneel, I've heard the rumors about you, and what you did."

Natsu smirked which confused the guy and that's when Natsu pulled him off the wall a bit and slammed him against it harder than last time "If you know who I am then you know you don't want trouble with a troublemaker, especially with me." He shoved the guy to the floor and looked down at him "Now get out of here and don't you dare even think of touching my Lucy ever again, or it'll go really bad for you."

"Whatever" the guy grunted and left and that's when Natsu pulled out some money and paid the waiter "keep the change, come on Lucy" he said and began to walk out the restaurant and Lucy followed.

They walked in silence for a bit but Lucy was mostly thinking about something he said _'He said MY Lucy! As in I'm his! And he looked so hot while he was doing that and his voice! Natsu is pretty fucking hot when he's acting like a bad boy'_ She thought.

Natsu then decided to speak up "that's what I mean, wherever I go trouble follows me" he said and Lucy looked at him. "Natsu it wasn't your fault in fact I want to actually thank you! He was a total creep and he was making me really uncomfortable."

Natsu looked down at her and smiled "well no one's ever going to touch you while I'm around Lucy" he said. Lucy began to shiver since the temperature had dropped while they were at the movies and the restaurant, Natsu noticed this and took off his jacket and offered it to her. She looked at him and shook her head "no i'm fine, but thank you though" she said and Natsu shook his head "take it Lucy." "Fine fine" she said and accepted the jacket, she put it on and it turned out to be a little too big for her but she didn't care because she liked oversized clothes, she was warm, it smelled like Natsu's cologne, and most importantly it was Natsu's jacket.

Without thinking Natsu put his arm around her and made Lucy blush but she didn't push his hand away but instead she smiled and put her head on his chest. For the rest of the night they just walked around downtown Magnolia and had fun.

Natsu walked home and they were standing outside her house which was pretty damn fucking big, Natsu couldn't believe how big it was it was life a fucking mansion! In fact he was pretty sure it was a mansion!

Natsu smiled and looked down at her and smiled "I had a lot of fun today…" he said and Lucy nodded agreeing with him "I did too Natsu." Natsu chuckled "would you like to do this again sometime?" he asked and Lucy nodded again "I'd love to."

Then something magical happened, Natsu began to lean in towards Lucy's face and Lucy didn't back away and soon their lips met. For both of them it was like fireworks, emotions and feelings were racing through their minds, they were kissing. Lucy deepened the kiss by wrapping her arm around Natsu and Natsu wrapped his around her waist. Natsu's tongue then began to act on its own and licked Lucy's lips asking for permission. Lucy accepted the request of Natsu's tongue and opened her mouth and both of their tongues began to have a heated clash for dominance which Natsu won.

This went on for a while until they pulled away for a breather "wow Natsu...I didn't know you were such a good kisser.." Lucy panted and Natsu looked at her also panting "I didn't know either" he chuckled.

"Oh and what I said back at the restaurant I meant it, you're mine Lucy" he said and kissed her forehead and began to walk home. "Natsu wait your jacket!" Lucy called but Natsu kept walking "keep it!" he said which caused Lucy to smile.

* * *

 **So what did you think of this little Valentines special?**

 **Don't forget to review! I really enjoy them and it gets me excited when I get a new review so until the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Would you look at that, a new day a new chapter :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **WARNING: THERE WILL BE SOME SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER BUT NOT TOO MUCH**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

The next morning Gray looked at Natsu and his eyes widened "YOU KISSED HER!?" he yelled.

Natsu looked at him "yeah, why?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHY? SO YOU'RE SAYING THAT ON THE SAME NIGHT YOU TOOK HER OUT YOU KISSED HER?"

Natsu nodded and again asked "yeah, why…?" he raised an eyebrow.

"It took me a few weeks to kiss Juvia and you managed to kiss Lucy on the first night!?"

Natsu nodded again and chuckled "Yeah...does this mean we're together?" Natsu asked and Gray just stared at him in disbelief. "OF COURSE IT DOES FLAME FOR BRAINS YOU KISSED HER AND TOLD HER SHE'S YOURS!"

"Hey watch it on the name calling popsicle dick!" Natsu said and looked at his phone then back at Gray "hey didn't you say we were all going to hang out today?" Natsu asked.

Gray nodded "yeah we're going to the beach in a little bit why?"

"What time did you say we we're all going to meet up at the beach?"

"At 8:30 why?" Gray replied.

"Because it's 8:20 popsicle dick" Natsu said and showed his phone to Gray, Gray's eyes widened "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he yelled and ran to his room to get his stuff Natsu doing the same thing.

Once they got their things Gray got his car keys and Natsu looked at him "can't we just walk..?" he gulped.

"Of course not we're going to be even more late!" Gray said and got in the car, Natsu got into the passenger's seat, Gray started the car and Natsu immediately felt his motion sickness kicking in and his face began to change colors "awww come on ash head I just started the car!"

"Just hurry up and drive…" Natsu managed to say as he held his stomach.

Gray quickly drove over to the beach and once they got there Natsu quickly got out the car and sighed in relief laying down on the sand.

Gray got his stuff from the back seat as did Natsu, they walked around the beach for a bit until they finally found their friends sitting together. They went over to them and smiled "Hey sorry were late but ice princess over here lost track of time!" Natsu said.

"Shut up firebrain it was because of the damn story you told me!" Gray yelled and Lucy looked at him "what story?" she asked. Gray looked at her and smirked "oh I know exactly what you and flame breath over here did last night" he said which caught everyone's attention.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at Natsu "You told him!? She yelled and Natsu looked at her "yeah why not?" Lucy looked at him dumbfounded "Because that was a moment just for you and I dumbass!" she said which made Gray burst out laughing.

"Gray tell us what Natsu and Lucy did last night. Now." said Erza which caused Gray to shake in fear "Y-yes ma'am! Natsu and Lucy went on a date yesterday and at the end of the night they kissed oh and Natsu told Lucy that she's his!" Gray quickly said.

"Awww they ended the date with a kiss, that's so cute!" Mira said, "And manly!" Elfman added to which everyone just laughed to.

After everyone was done laughing they looked over at Natsu and Lucy "So are y'all dating?" they all asked in unison which caused Lucy to blush and Natsu to give them a grin, he then proceeded to put his arm around Lucy "Well since I kissed her and I did tell her that she's mine then I guess we are together" he said and right then and there kissed her in front of everybody, Lucy's eyes widened but she didn't push him away but instead kissed him back which caused everyone to cheer.

After they pulled away they looked at everyone else who had their phone's taking pictures of them and recording them and posting them on snapchat. Lucy blushed and hid her face in Natsu's chest which caused him to chuckle.

Cana then began to reach into her bag and brought out a bottle of liquor "let's celebrate in honor of the new couple!" she said and everyone looked at her "Cana where did you get that from you're underage!?" Mira asked.

"My old man has a lot of bottles in his cabinet so I just decided to take one! Plus, what's life without a little fun?" she smirked which everyone agreed to and she proceeded to take out some shot glasses. She then looked at Natsu "Oh yeah that reminds me, Gildarts is leaving in two days so when do you want to go and see him?" she asked Natsu.

Natsu looked at her "Is tomorrow ok with you?" he asked her and Cana nodded. She poured everyone a shot and the smiled "To Natsu and Lucy!" she said "To Natsu and Lucy!" Everyone repeated and drank the shot.

Everyone besides Cana made a sour face and put their shot glass down "woooooohhh this is strong what is this Cana?" asked Gray asked and Cana just smirked "Tequila." She said and Gajeel smirked "pour me some more this is what I call a good time!" he said as Cana poured him another shot of tequila.

After a few shots Gajeel began to feel the alcohol in his system and stopped taking them, Cana just laughed at him and called him "weak" as she drained shot after shot, she has a really high alcohol tolerance.

A little while later they all got bored fast so they decided to go and get in the water and all the boys immediately began to act childish and splash all the girls. Gray and Natsu then began to get in a water fight and it was all fun and games until they got carried away and accidentally splashed Erza, they shook in fear and began to swim away. Erza had a pissed off look on her face and began to chase them "FULLBUSTER! DRAGNEEL! GET BACK HERE NOW!" She yelled.

After they got away from Erza Natsu took off his wet shirt and put it away showing his well toned abs and muscles which Lucy couldn't stop staring at. "What can't help but stare?" asked Natsu while he was walking towards her. Lucy smirked and shrugged "I mean your abs are ok.." she said and Natsu raised an eyebrow. He went up to her and smirked getting her hands and putting her hands on his abs "care to repeat that again?" he asked.

Lucy gulped and felt his abs _'Oh my god his abs are so fucking hot..'_ she thought. "I-I said your a-abs are ok.." she said quietly. Natsu chuckled and pressed his body against hers it was a good thing they were underwater because Natsu's hand crept down to Lucy's ass and gave it a nice squeeze which caused Lucy to moan. "Care to repeat that again?" Natsu repeated.

Lucy bit her lower lip, she had never thought Natsu had this type of side in him but she found it fucking hot, nobody knew this but Lucy liked to be dominated but just in a sexual way. She looked up at Natsu and saw a look of lust in his eyes which she found extremely hot especially coming from him.

"Your abs are hot.." she said quietly and Natsu began to kiss her neck which made Lucy moan more, "I couldn't hear you.." he said and began to suck on her neck to leave her a hickey. "I..fuck...I said your a-abs are hot.." she moaned a bit louder which got Natsu excited "good girl" he said and kissed her deeply which Lucy happily and lustfully kissed back to.

They heard their friends getting closer to them so Natsu let go of Lucy's ass and just hugged her and smiled over at his friends "Let's play some volleyball!" he said and everyone looked at them "Is that a challenge I hear Salamander!" said Gajeel which Natsu responded with a "maybe it is iron head!"

For the rest of the day they were just playing volleyball until they got bored of it and began to play soccer (which Natsu was really good at), but that whole night Lucy had only one thing in mind, the way Natsu was back in the water. Everytime she thought about it she blushed but at the same time got a little turned on, but to be honest she wouldn't mind if he did that again.

She shook her head and dismissed her thoughts and put her head on Natsu's chest staring at the bonfire the group had made. Natsu checked his phone and it read 9:25 and he got up "Hey guys we have school and it's getting late so I think we should start heading home now" he said which everyone agreed to.

Everyone gathered up their things and started to head to their cars but Natsu and Lucy stayed behind, he smiled down at her and pecked her lips "you're mine" he said. "All yours" she replied and that's when Natsu grabbed her ass again "this is mine too you know" he smirked.

Lucy kissed his cheek and chuckled "All yours" she said before walking towards her car, Natsu smiled and walked over to Gray's car, once he got it Gray looked at him "well you sure are happy."

Natsu looked at him and chuckled "Oh Gray you have no idea...let's just go home and get some sleep" he said which Gray agreed to.

Once they got to Gray's apartment Natsu quickly showered and once he laid down on his bed he passed out happy with how today had turned out.

* * *

 **And that's it!**

 **I'm debating on whether I should do a lemon in this chapter what do you guys think ? (Tell me in the reviews or just PM me)**

 **Oh and don't forget to review lol, Until next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry for not uploading for the past few days it's just that I got a fever and felt like ass but now I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Hope you enjoy!  
Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

* * *

It was like any other Monday, Natsu didn't wake up causing for Gray and Natsu to be almost late again. "God damn it firebreath it's because of you we were almost late again!" said Gray as they walked into the school.

"Shut it ice princess it's your fault for...it was just your fault god damn it!" Natsu said as he sat next to Lucy.

Lucy put her head on Natsu's shoulder which caused him to smile, he loved having a girlfriend, especially one that was so pretty and hot.

The bell then rung signaling that first period and every made their way to theirs, once in their first period Lucy looked at Natsu "so what are you doing after school today baby?"

Natsu didn't know why but he loved it when she said that, it made him feel warm and content inside. "Oh yeah, I'm gonna go with Cana after school to go and see Gildarts!" he said.

Lucy chuckled and nodded "lucky you, I have to stay after school for tutoring!"

Natsu looked at her "tutoring? Aren't you passing every class though?" he asked and Lucy nodded "yes but we have a big test soon and I want to make sure I'm prepared for it!"

"Come on Luce! I know you're going to ace this test like you did with the last one!" Lucy giggled and shook her head and put her head on his shoulder.

Natsu kissed her head and smiled "have I ever told you that you're so cute?" he said which caused Lucy to smile, "well as a matter of fact, no you haven't" she chuckled.

"Well your pretty brown eyes, and your gorgeous blonde hair, and your beautiful face...I'm really lucky to call you mine…" Natsu said which caused Lucy to blush. She kissed him which Natsu kissed back but that soon ended as the bell rung.

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before they knew it, school was already over. Natsu was in the front side of the school waiting for Cana to show up. Once she did they greeted each other and began to walk to her house.

They didn't really talk much on the way there but Natsu was really excited to meet his new teacher again. Once they got there Cana opened the door "Dad I'm home!" she called you, "In the living room baby girl!" said a man.

Both Cana and Natsu walked over to the living room and there he was, Gildarts Clive, Cana's father and Natsu's old teacher. Gildarts looked over at them and stared at Natsu then his eyes widened "N-Natsu!?" he asked and Natsu nodded tearing up.

Natsu ran towards his and hugged him tightly and began to cry a bit, "hey come on there's no need to get sentimental!"

Natsu sniffled, "I-I'm sorry, it's just that it's been so long since I've seen you!" he said which caused Gildarts to smile "come on kiddo lighten up! I'm here now aren't I?" he asked and Natsu nodded.

Cana looked at them and soon a frown snuck into her face and a feeling of sadness snuck into her heart, he was never like that with her, yeah sure he always showed affection towards her but never like this. She shook her head and decided to go outside where she slowly teared up and began to cry.

For the remainder of the night Natsu and Gildarts were catching up until Gildarts had to go to sleep since he was leaving tomorrow. Natsu had noticed Cana left a while ago and went to go find her. He walked outside and found her just sitting there on the steps so he sat next to her.

Cana realized Natsu was now next to her and quickly wiped her tears away. "So how'd it go talking to my old man?" she asked.

"It was good...real good..I haven't seen him in a long time, he's like a father to me. For a while Cana, your father took me under his wing and taught me how to defend myself, he became the father figure in my life. I know we barely met just not long ago but I guess since he's your dad I can consider you my sister or something like that" he smiled.

Cana looked at him and smiled nodding "ok little brother.." she said.

"Little brother? But I'm taller than you!" he whined. "Yes but I'm older than you!"

Natsu laughed and looked up at the moon "you know, while Gildarts was training me, he would never shut up about you" Natsu said which Cana was surprised to hear.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah...he wouldn't shut up about his beautiful little girl...waiting back in Magnolia for him to return."

"If he knew I was waiting for him to return why did he always leave?" she asked.

"To be honest I don't really know Cana, but I do know one thing, you're the best thing that has ever happened to him."

Cana teared up and smiled happy to hear those words, her dad did love her, all this time she didn't get along with him because he was never home and thought he didn't care about her but it turns out he does care about her.

Natsu pulled out his phone and checked the time and it turned out that it was already late and they had school the next morning. "Well it's getting late I'm gonna head home" he said and stood up.

Cana nodded and stood up walking towards the door "bye little brother!" she chuckled which Natsu just smiled to "bye big sister" he said and continued to walk home.

Once at Gray's apartment he walked in and went over to the kitchen to serve himself a bowl of milk since he was hungry. After eating he yawned and went to bed.

The next day surprisingly Natsu and Gray managed to get to school on time. Natsu was sitting next to Lucy and yawned "I need rest.." he said and laid his head on her shoulder. "How'd it go with Gildarts yesterday baby?" she asked and Natsu smiled "it went pretty good…" he said and soon the bell rung and everyone made their way to their first periods.

That day went by pretty quick to and the gang decided to hang out after school and go to the park. The boys soon began to play soccer as the girls just watched them and soon joined in.

"Well well well...look at what we have here...a bunch of fucking pussies. It's time that we get payback.

They all turned to the source of the voice and it was Laxus, but he wasn't alone, next to him was the one that bullied Wendy and there was also many other people. One thing was clear, there was about to be one big brawl.

Natsu glared at Laxus "one beating wasn't enough for you?" he growled but Lucy just held his arm "No Natsu...come on let's just get out of here" she said. Natsu clenched his jaw and nodded and soon they all began to leave the park.

As they began to walk away Laxus ran and shoved Lucy to the ground, Natsu looked at him the same feeling of rage as before taking over him "THAT DOES IT YOU FUCKING PRICK!" he yelled and the brawl started.

* * *

 **MUST READ:**

 **This story will be ending on the next chapter due to the fact that I'm bored of the story and have no more ideas on where to take it but don't worry! I will continue to make many more Nalu stories**

 **Now there's something I need your help on, should my next fanfic be a story with Lemons? Or should It be more full of action? Go ahead and pick one on your review or PM me!**

 **Sorry by the short chapter by the way :(**

 **Until the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys so yes this is the last chapter!  
The reason why I'm ending this story so quickly is because I'm bored of it and because I no longer have any ideas for it, sorry :(**

 **But don't worry, I'll be making new stories. My next story will probably be a bunch of lemons, so basically Natsu having a harem, but it will have a story so it won't just be pointless lemons.**

 **Fairy Tail belongs to none other than Hiro Mashima**

Chapter 7

Natsu was now pissed and punched Laxus straight in the jaw, Laxus groaned and punched him back. Soon everyone in Laxus's gang began to run towards Natsu to help Laxus out so Natsu's friends did the same.

All hell broke loose. Everyone began to throw punches, all the girls just stood there dumbfounded as they saw the fight between them. Erza helped Lucy get up and all they could do was just watch.

Laxus got a few good punches on Natsu causing Natsu to now bleed, this only caused Natsu to get even more pissed and he threw a punch at Laxus making it connect with his eye.

"Fuck!" Laxus groaned and before Natsu knew it somebody came and tackled him onto the ground and soon there was 3 people punching and kicking him.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled in horror and Gray looked over to see that Natsu was on the ground groaning in pain constantly getting kicked and punched. He ran over and threw himself on all of them giving Natsu a chance to stand up.

Natsu saw the opportunity and stood up and him and Gray together managed to take the other guys out. Soon there were the sounds of police sirens since the other civilians in the park saw the brawl that started and called the police.

Laxus and his goons heard the siren and stood up and most of them began to run away from the park. Natsu and Gray both looked at each other and chuckled as they saw them running away.

There was one that didn't run away though, and he reached for something. Gray didn't notice him but Natsu did, he pulled out a gun. Everything happened in slow motion from that moment. He pointed it at Gray and Natsu was quick to act, he pushed Gray to the side and he heard the gunshot. All he then felt was pain, he fell to the ground, everything stopped, time stopped and everything was quiet now.

"NATUSY!" Lucy shrieked and began to run towards him. Gray looked at Natsu's body on the floor, tears in his eyes "no...please no...NATSU!" he yelled as the cops arrived to the scene and soon an ambulance arrived and took Natsu to the hospital.

After of a bit of interrogation the police agreed to drive them to the hospital. Once there they went over to the room where Natsu was getting operated right now but the doctors didn't let them in so they had to sit in the waiting room.

They were all sitting together crying softly waiting for the doctor to come out and give them some news. "Wanna know why they really call Natsu a troublemaker…?" Gray asked.

No one knew this story and they were curious so they just looked at him and slowly nodded.

Gray sighed and laid his head back on a chair, "A while back a situation similar to this had happened...I was getting jumped by a group of guys, I had no chance they were too strong and I was on the ground. They kept kicking me and beating me and I knew if they kept it up I would've died. Out of nowhere Natsu came and saved me...he tackled them into the ground and somehow managed a way to beat them by himself. One of them had a knife...and he ran towards me to try and just kill me but Natsu managed to tackle him and he ended up accidentally stabbing himself. Natsu called an ambulance and took me to the hospital. The kids that jumped me made this whole lie of how me and Natsu went and beat them up and Natsu stabbed one of them on purpose...everyone believed it...and they hated Natsu...the cops tried to get him but he had already left town…"

Everyone looked at him dumbfounded, this was the second time Natsu had saved Gray, and last time he almost had to kill someone to do it...now he was in a hospital bed in a dire conditions fighting death.

It was hours later until the doctor came out "people here for Natsu Dragneel…?" he asked and all of them stood up and went over to them eager for the news. "Natsu barely managed to make it out alive...he'll need his rest so I please ask you to remain patient for a while longer until he wakes up.." he said and everyone nodded and went over to the couches.

Some hours later the doctor told them it was ok for them to go in. They all walked into Natsu's room and saw him laying there with bandages on his stomach. He chuckled softly and looked at them "hey guys.." he said and Lucy went over with tears in her eyes and cried on his chest.

Natsu frowned and stroked her cheek "don't cry Luce...it's ok...I'm ok.."

She looked at him and leaned in kissing him "I love you troublemaker.." she said.

Natsu chuckled and looked over at Gray then at her "I love you too Lucy."

 **I know guys the ending was ass and rushed but this is my first fanfic!**

 **But don't worry I promise my next fanfic will be better by a long shot ;)**

 **I will either post the first chapter either today or in the next 2 days.**

 **If you don't enjoy explicit content then I do not recommend the story to you but if you do keep your eye out for the first chapter.**

 **See you on my next story!**


End file.
